


An Omega's Tale

by orphan_account



Series: Lust [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha! Ashlyn, Alpha! Christen, Alpha! Kelley, Alpha! Megan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Omega! Tobin, angst kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being a masculine-presenting omega can be tough as Tobin Heath has learned but add that to the struggle of having a handle on her college classes, keeping in shape, and making sure she makes time for a social life...this is going to get messy.Set in the same universe as Pheromones and Talk Dirty To Me.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Tobin Heath, Kelley O'Hara & Tobin Heath & Christen Press, Tobin Heath & Lauren Holiday, Tobin Heath/Kelley O'Hara
Series: Lust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

It was barely six-thirty in the morning that Saturday when Tobin's phone began going off blaring River by Bishop Briggs eight times signaling that eight new text messages had arrived while the brunette omega softly groaned into her pillow kicking herself for ever thinking that choosing that song to alert her about new texts and for turning the volume up that high the barely clothed body next to her also groaned, but in a more annoyed tone, as she peered over Tobin's catching a glance at the clock before groaning even louder and burying her face deeper into the pillow. 

"It's six fucking thirty in the morning! Who the fuck is texting you?!"

"I have no idea."

"Well, it better be an emergency! The only thing you're doing this morning is cuddling me!" 

"Who knew resident frat daddy, Ashlyn Harris, is a cuddler?!"

"Calling people daddy is gross!" The blonde, muscular alpha scolded her omega roommate turned on-again-off-again friend with benefits as the two maneuvered themselves until both of them were laying on their backs starting up at the ceiling like they have done so many times before, even though the ceiling was not decorated.

"You didn't seem to mind it when you were balls deep in me last night!" 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Tobin, just see who texted you!"

"Fine!"

[Christen📚]: You're hanging out with us tonight!

[Christen📚]: If you want to that is 

[Christen📚]: We never really asked about if you had plans or not 

[Christen📚]: Sorry

[Kelley⚽]: Haven't seen you in forever, Toby!

[Kelley⚽]: Can't wait to get our drink on!

[Pinoe😎]: Are you up for Round Two: Electric Boogaloo?

[DocSundhage♀]: I might be your Omega Studies professor but my office is always open so don't be a stranger!

Seeing numerous texts from her best friends about hanging out didn't surprise her the three of them had talked about getting together when they met up earlier in the week and while they would have gotten together earlier in the week but none of their schedules would allow until this weekend ever since they had started their junior year of college everything had been hectic so it would be nice to let loose with the alphas.

What did surprise Tobin was receiving a text from Pinoe, a popular alpha known around campus, who she hooked up with a month ago when she and Ash were taking a break from their arrangement it surprised her because usually, one night stands don't text you a month or so later asking for a repeat performance, not that anything was wrong with that it's just that it's no secret that Pinoe had a new girl every night so why text her?

Seeing Dr. Sundhages text reassured the omega about the Omega Studies classes she will attend in the future since the first one didn't go so...smooth it seemed at the beginning that it would be an okay class but then someone had to ask why she dressed the way she dressed and that she wouldn't attract a future mate looking like that thankfully Dr. Sundhage had stepped in saying there's no right way or wrong way to be an omega and while some omegas dress feminine others dress masculine while Tobin appreciated someone saying it the whole thing ruined her mood and the class for her that day. 

"Who texted you?"

"Six were from my friends, I'm hanging out with them tonight so don't wait up, and one was from my Omega Studies professor."

"Who was the other one from?"

"Huh? Oh, just a hookup from a month ago." Tobin Heath answered as she set the phone back onto the side table before slipping out from underneath the covers stretching a little bit before searching for the clothes the omega had worn the night before that had landed after being tossed during their foreplay if anything could be said about Ashlyn Harris she excels at foreplay and friendship. 

"Oh...wait you hooked up with someone a month ago?"

"Yeah, you were busy with that foreign exchange student and one thing lead to another and me and this alpha fell into bed together."

"It was an alpha?!"

"Who did you think I slept with?"

"I don't know! I just thought alphas weren't your type!" The alpha that is Ashlyn Harris retorted in such a way as if it was going to explain her behavior though it had the opposite effect as Tobin just stared at her before cocking an eyebrow as if to say that she didn't believe her Ash didn't know how the omega could just look at her and it was like she was staring into her soul.

"Ashlyn, you're an alpha and I've slept with you."

"I kind of thought that maybe I was an exception."

"Why would you think that?!"

"You've never brought anyone back to the apartment and when we go out you're usually eyeing other omegas or betas!"

"First of all, you have never seen me bringing anyone back to the apartment because I have the common decency to wait until you're gone to bring hookups over. Second of all, have you seen some of the omegas and betas on campus?! They're all soft and cute and how can I check out some alpha when I'm trying not to melt?!" The brunette omega began to explain as she started to dress first with her boy shorts then her shirt this would be sufficient enough to make breakfast and putz around the apartment before she had to get ready to hang out with Christen and Kelley.

"Wow...way to have a gay panic."

"Just for that, I'm not going to give you any of the bacon I'm going to make."

"Oh come on, Tobs, you know I didn't mean it!"

"You're just saying that because you want bacon."

"What if I make it up to you?" Ash asked seductively after scrambling out of bed when her morning ration of bacon was threatened fuck what would you do for a Klondike bar what would Ashlyn Harris do for bacon and the answer is anything even if it means playing dirty by dropping her voice down a couple of octaves while biting Tobin's earlobe.

"And how would you do that?"

"That thing with my tongue that you like." 

"I don't know."

"Come on, give into your primal desire."

"Well, I am going to use my primal desire and make us some bacon." Heath said smugly as a grin appeared on her face before walking away satisfied that this one time she was the one being a tease and believe it or not Tobin understand why Ash did it so often it gave off something similar to an adrenaline rush and it was a feeling that she wanted to feel again. 

"You are a tease, Tobin Heath!"


	2. Chapter 2

Heath thought she looked good dressed in golden chinos and a gray tee-shirt as the omega checked herself out in the bathroom mirror but if she looked good in that after she added converses, her denim jacket with the appropriate amount of enamel pins on it, and her favorite beenie to the mix she looked good and hopefully the outfit gave off gay vibes to any other women she might happen to pass on the commute to Christen and Kelley's apartment.

Everything will be okay.

Tobin thought she'd be okay with hanging out in the alphas bachelor pad that night she had known them long enough for their scent, their pheromones not to affect her but the second the omega known as Tobin Heath stepped into the tasteful and tasteless decorated living space she knew it was going to be a long night and only a large amount of alcohol will distract her from how the two scents made her mouth water.

Thankfully, a can of some cheap beer was pressed into her hand courtesy of Kelley while Christen ushered her to the living room where the coffee table had an extra-large pizza in the middle with their favorite junk food (Kelley's Honey BBQ Fritos, Christen's Swedish Fish, and Tobin's Mint Oreos) surrounding it suddenly all of her problems disappeared as they started to down their drinks and dig into the food.

Everything was fine until many drinks were consumed and all that was left of the food in front of them was crumbs you have to understand that with some liquid courage in her Kelley kind of stays the same but she becomes a hundred times braver bringing up subjects that should be left alone, which is how they ended up talking. 

"So much has happened since we last saw each other."

"We saw each other earlier this week when we got coffee."

"That's not the point, Tobin!"

"Then what's the point, Kelley?"

"What's up with you and your roommate?" Kelley O'Hara asked her omega best friend as all three of them sat down and started to dig into the untouched beverages and food while Tobin and Christen dug into the food Kelley was already starting to crack into her third beer something that should have raised a red flag for the omega but for some reason she shrugged it off just wanting to have a fun time.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're an omega and she's an alpha."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" 

"I'm not blind, Tobs, I saw how she looked at you when we walked you back to your place."

"So what? You think I'm fucking her?" Tobin Heath practically yelled at her alpha friend after numerous questionable things were said which finally clued her into the many red flags that O'Hara was throwing that night she of course have seen both of them drunk while Christen broke out of her shell Kelley, on the other hand, was usually a funny drunk this- this wasn't the girl she has been friends with since middle school. 

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you get mad about it then?!"

"Do you know how stupid you sound assuming that just because an omega and an alpha live together and you might have seen the alpha looking at the omega doesn't mean they are fucking!"

"It is pretty offensive, Kelley." Christen Press pointed out trying to run interference as the quieter alpha sat looking from one friend to the other while still sipping her first beer Chris may not be a drinker but she ate more than her share of junk food and pizza soaking up what little alcohol she consumed in a hundred percent honesty she never imagined that this night would ever turn out like this.

"Stay out of this, Chris!"

"Don't fucking talk to her like that! Just because you're drunk and acting like a knothead doesn't mean you can talk to us however you want!"

"Tell me, Tobin, is she your alpha or just a hookup?" 

"I'm not going to tell you about the people I am currently sleeping with or have slept with, Kelley."

"What?!" O'Hara exclaimed in shock as if hearing that her sole omega friend had tainted her innocent body the squirrely alpha had to snap herself out of it reminding herself that imagining Tobin in such a way wouldn't help her though now that she thinks about it all that alcohol isn't helping her either yet this is where the night had been directed. 

"What?"

"You've slept with more than one person?"

"I don't know if you should be asking such a personal question, Kelley."

"We're all friends here, right Toby?"

"Kelley-"

Next thing Tobin Heath knows the squirrely alphas lips were pressed against hers as they began to passionately, as passionate one can be while toeing the line between buzzed and drunk, kiss her as the omega tried to keep herself afloat while battling intoxication and becoming scent drunk with how close she is towards Kelley's scent glands the two have known each other for many years and while Tobin had never wanted to kiss Kelley before now something about doing it in the presence made it alluring.

It seemed that as soon as Tobin's lips began to move in rhythm with O'Hara's a broad hand took ahold of said omegas jaw before breaking the kiss and turning her face away from her giving the alpha access to her jawline prime location for the hickey Kelley was about to give maybe it was a gust of air that sobered Tobin or maybe it was the sting of the alphas teeth biting into her skin enough to leave a hickey but either way she put an end to whatever was going on between Kelley and herself by shoving her away hoping that she would get the message before abruptly standing up, rushing to retrieve her jacket and slipping on her shoes.

"I have classes tomorrow." 

"Be safe."

———

[Heath🍫]: Not gonna be home tonight 

[Ash💪]: Aww 

[Ash💪]: I wanted to cuddle 

[Heath🍫]: Cuddles would half-assed 

[Heath🍫]: Got a little drunk tonight 

[Ash💪]: Will I see you tomorrow before your classes?

[Heath🍫]: No 

[Ash💪]: Boo

[Heath🍫]: I'll buy you dinner tomorrow

[Ash💪]: Yay 

———

[BabyBirdHeath🐣]: Do you and Mr. Lauren Holiday still live above that little Italian place? 

[MamaBirdHoliday🐦]: Of course, we do silly!

[MamaBirdHoliday🐦]: It's the only place we could find that's equal distance to the campus and Jrue's work!

[MamaBirdHoliday🐦]: Why?

[BabyBirdHeath🐣]: Hung out with some friends tonight and got a little drunk

[BabyBirdHeath🐣]: Some shit went down and I would rather not stay there 

[MamaBirdHoliday🐦]: Our couch is all yours!

[MamaBirdHoliday🐦]: I will make those fluffy pancakes you like in the morning! 

[BabyBirdHeath🐣]: Thank you! 

[MamaBirdHoliday🐦]: A mama bird has to look out for her baby bird!


End file.
